Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Retold
by Lover of kingdom hearts
Summary: Ten years before Sora held the Keyblade, four young Keyblade wielders named Terra, Ventus Aqua and a five year old named Sid where bound by friendship, face being torn apart by the sinister monsters terrorizing other worlds and the manipulative mastermind behind them.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sid and the Wayfinders

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

"Gasp!"

I wake up after a terrible nightmare. The Nightmare I had was about this person that looks like me sliver hair, yellow eyes and a different keyblade compared to mine, this keyblade has a eye at the end of it. Which scared me to death so I decided to write about it in my thought journal. I open a book I have on my table, I turned it to page 15. I had this book to write my thoughts and feelings in when I arrived to the Land of Departure. My current residency, I was originally found on the stairs until Master Earqus found me. Master Earqus is a Keyblade Master who is immensely powerful no doubt but he is kind of too strict but I can't necessarily blame him I mean he is a master to three pupils. After finishing what I wanted to write in my book my door gets slammed open by a blonde kid with blue eyes and a bright smile.

"Sidney!" Ventus calls out my name at my dismay.

"Come on Ven you know I don't like it when you call me that." I say in a unhappy tone.

"Yeah Yeah but come on! There's a meteor shower outside!"

"Woah" I yell as Ventus pulls me out of my room. Speaking of which Ventus of Ven as he likes to be called is this highly optimistic kid who came in a couple of weeks ago. I gotta say he is very fun to be around sure he can be hyper but it's part of his charm. I see Ventus let go of my hand when we reach the Training grounds. Ven is very good with the keyblade he's kinda weird posture wise because he held his keyblade backwards but it was affective none the less. After he was done sparing with a few of them I run up to catch up with him. Ven looked at me weird.

"Come on use your keyblade." Ven said

"I'm not that good yet….." I say in shyness

"Come on Sidney! Just try!" Ven encouraged to make him change his mindset I brought up the meteor shower.

"But what about the meteor shower?" I asked.

"Oh right you're right!" Ven remembers. Sadly I'm not confident in using the keyblade because I have so little experience with it and I just don't trust myself with it. So we make it to the summit and we see the meteor shower which looks really pretty tonight. Ventus lays down while I sit down on the ground and we pretty much star gaze for twenty minutes and I should be tired of this sight see. But I don't.

"Give me a break Aqua!" I look over at Ventus who was talking to Aqua.

"Ven! You hopeless sleepy you should have at least brought a blanket." Aqua said. I look at Aqua and suddenly I felt love struck. Ok Aqua is another pupil of Master Earqus and I kinda….. have a crush on her but can you blame me?! Her beautiful blue eyes, blue hair, her lovely personality everything about her was just perfect! But she isn't a pretty face she is trained with the keyblade and she is very good with it. She is probably the best keyblade wielder I know.

"Hello Sid." I was pulled out of my thoughts when Aqua stood right in front of me.

I started blushing uncontrollably

"Oh Um… hey Aqua." I tried playing it cool but I ended up making a fool of myself. Aqua giggles and rubs my head. After that Aqua and Ven walked and sat the end of the cliff. I followed suit.

"Hey Aqua." Ven Says.

"Hm?" Aqua replies.

"Do you ever wonder what stars are?" He asked which is something I also wondered if other worlds existed and if you did would they be exactly like us.

"Well they say -." Aqua get interrupted by another person in the shadows.

"that every star up there is another world."

"Terra." Aqua said.

"Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The star are their hearts and they're shining down on us like a million lanterns." He said. I should go ahead and say that out off the three…. I don't like Terra. I remember when I first met the group that I didn't like all to well.

**Flashback:**

**3rd Person**

"Terra! Aqua! Ventus!" Master Earqus called his pupils we see them run together up to the master's throne.

"Yes master." They all say at once.

"I want you all to meet someone who will be staying with us. It's ok come out." Master Earqus says. We look down to see Young Sid come out from behind Master Earqus. And stands in front of him but is still shy so he looks at the master, who reassures him that it is ok with a nod. Ventus greets himself first.

"Hi there, my name is Ventus. You can call me Ven." I look at Ven with curiosity so I tilted my head at him. As a response he reaches his hand out to me.

"What's your name?" Ven asks.

"….S- Sid." He said while stuttering on his words. He also shakes hand with Ventus.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sid." He smiles which causes Sid to calm down a little bit. Next up is Aqua, who smiles at the young child.

"Hello, my name is Aqua." She introduces herself. Sid takes a liking to her, so much so his eyes widen.

"Aqua?" he asks she nod reassuringly.

"You think I can get a hug?" She asks. Sid immediately hugs her, Aqua hugs him back after the seven second hug she rubbed Sid's head much to his liking. Finally there's Terra.

"Hi I'm Terra." He says and for some on reason Sid backs up a little bit something Master Earqus scolded Sid for doing.

"Now Sid you greeted Aqua and Ventus just fine." He said. Sid reluctantly shakes his hand. We see the level of uncomfortably.

**End Flashback:**

**Back in Sid POV.**

I don't why but I just don't trust Terra. Maybe that's a me issue I don't know. The next thing I know we are all looking at the sky and I gotta say it looks immensely beautiful tonight. But this moment gets cut short when Aqua realize something.

"Oh Yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mystery Exam tomorrow." She says. The Mark of Mastery exam is just a test to see how skilled you are with the Keyblade. It's something these three have wished for, not me though as I said before I'm not good with the keyblade.

"So whose ready to spar." Terra asked.

"I'll take ya." Ven replies. Deciding to not be apart of this I started to walk away. This caught Aqua's attention.

"Hey Sid where are you going?" Aqua asks.

"Um… I'm heading back." I reply while looking at the ground.

"Why? Stay here and spar with me." Aqua said which seemed tempting but even if I did spar with Aqua with would most likely win.

"I'm not good with the Keyblade you know that." I say still looking down at the ground she used her hand to make me look at her.

"I know you can be great with the keyblade you just need to practice." Aqua said with so much faith in her eyes, so I decided to try.

" Ok….. I'll try." I said convincingly.

Aqua smiles.

"Okay let's go." She summons her keyblade. Sid summons his keyblade and gets ready. Aqua runs up to me and tries to attack me but I blocked her attack. To which she smiles at me, I smiled I push her away and I try to hit her but she uses her barrier. Once the barrier goes down she swipes at me and manages to hit me. I try to swipe at her but she uses freeze and it makes me super cold. Seeing I was super cold she casts fire and that manages to warm me up. So after fighting back and forth she ends up winning. After sparing I see Aqua handing Terra and Ven these star shaped objects. She eventually turns to me and gives me one.

"What's this ?" I ask analyzing it.

"It's a wayfinder. There's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and it's supposed to represent an unbreakable connection with friend. So as long as you and friend have one nothing will tear you apart." Aqua says to all of us.

"Really?" I ask with amazement.

"Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells but I did the best with what I had." Aqua says.

"I love the material you used." I say to which Aqua rubs my head.

"Sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said.

"Hey, what do you mean sometimes?" Aqua said. They all laughed. I look at up at the sky to which I use the wayfinder and I looked through it and I can see the stars a little bit closer. But then I noticed that a star started to fizzle out, I gasped.

"Hey Sid we're heading back" Aqua said. I look back at her. So I decided to go back and warn Master Earqus.

I meet Master Earqus in the main hall and explain the situation.

"Are you sure?" Master Earqus asks.

"Yes Master." I answer.

"Ok I will look into it immediately now you go get some sleep." Master Earqus says, I return to my room and write in my journal really quick before going to bed. I write about how my feelings for aqua grows deeper and how she gave us these wayfinders and I also talked about how the worlds are potentially in danger maybe Master Earqus will report something after the Mark of Mastery exam. And maybe Aqua be a keyblade master that should be exciting so after reading the last of my thoughts I went to bed getting ready for the next day. And little did I know things would only change from there and very much for the worst.

**Tell me what you think, will work on next chapter soon bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Conspiracy

I** don't own Kingdom Hearts just my oc.**

Today is the day where Aqua and Terra are taking their Mark of Mastery exam. I thought who could possibly win between the two then I analyzed. Terra is strongly mostly relies on Brute Force instead of magic Aqua is strong too but she relies heavily on Magic. A part of me feels like this Mark of Mastery exam will not rely on Magic so she's going to have to fight with Brute Force. So out of the two I would say Terra would probably win as I've stated before I don't really like Terra, part of me just feels like he's an evil entity which doesn't seem like the case since Ventus likes him and Aqua likes him and the master sees him as his own son so is it just me. I began to think.. maybe we'll just have to see after today. I was immediately pulled away from my thoughts when guess who showed up at my door.

"Sidney!" Ventus called.

"Ventus…" I say unenthusiastically.

"Come on Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam is about to start." Ven exclaims excitedly okay it's time to bet on which horse will win the race. I got up from my bed and we begin walking towards the hall walking towards the hall we see Aqua and Terra facing Master Earqus and….. this random old guy. This guy's appearance really weirded me out. He held golden eyes, silver goatee and he is bald. I'm surprised no one has smacked him over the head yet. But I guess I should be a little bit respectful because according to master he and him are long time friends. So anyway Ventus and I are standing on the sidelines watching The Mark of Mastery exam transpire. While looking to the side I noticed that this bald man was watching Ventus. And when the old man looked at me I gave him a glare. But this stopped when the master began talking.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." he said.

"Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may pass or neither. But I am sure that our guest Master Xehanort did not come all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fail the Mark the Mastery exam. I trust you are ready." He asked

"Yes." Terra and Aqua replied.

"Master Xehanort." I said as I look at him to the vengeance even though I personally haven't met the guy just looking at him doesn't give off a good vibe. It feels like he's planning something so convoluted that it's going to spend over a decade. I'm going to need to keep a close eye on him.

"Then let your examination begin." The master summons his keyblade and summon multiple balls of light. When I look at Masters Xehanort and right I realized he moved his hand a little bit and then all of a sudden Darkness began corrupting the orb. Then the dark corrupted orb flew straight to me. I summon keyblade and took it out with one strike.

"Nice Shot Sidney" Terra said. But I wasn't paying attention to him because I was too busy looking at Xehanort.

"Ventus, take Sid and get outta here." Aqua said clearly looking out for my safety. But I decided against it and so did Ventus.

"No way! We've been looking forward to this. Seeing you two become Masters. We're not gonna miss it now!" Ventus said with clear determination.

"They can take care of themselves." Terra said but looked at Sid for quick second.

"You should look after Sid though." Terra said. My face was written with worries. Aqua looks towards me in which I look back at her and nods.

"Stay Sharp Ven and Sid please be careful." Aqua said. Then all of us made our move. Ventus made his move by Dodge rolling and hitting one of the orbs Terra just started going all physical and started attacking the orbs one by one. Aqua started using a little bit of her magic to take one of them out Aqua started using her magic left and right and then started attacking with her Keyblade. As for me I manage to knock out a few of these orbs and I began using magic on ones that where getting far away. There was the last orb and I decided to go for it. And I actually managed to take it out and it actually made me happy Terra gave me a thumbs-up Ventus gave me a high-five then Aqua walked up to me.

"You see, you are strong with the Keyblade. After the Mark of Master exam I'm going to teach you more ways of it. Aqua says I smiled with excitement so in response I gave her a hug but here's the thing she was walking so I ended up with hugging her legs. Which she did mind all that much.

After that altercation we all return back to our places.

That was one must keep calm even in the most trying of circumstances. It was excellent test which brings us to our next trial." He said

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember there are no winners, only truths. For when two equal powers clash their natures are revealed. Begin!" Master Earqus says before we see Terra and aqua fighting against each other now here's the thing Ven and I placed a little bet on who would win, I bet on Aqua and Ven bet on Terra. During the fight I noticed Terra's Darkness started to appear but he quickly put it off. That most likely explains why I like Aqua more and Terra less. His use of darkness. And never before has it been more apparent then right now in this Mark of Mastery examination. I look at Xehanort smirking at what happened. I just want to punch that old repulsive alien. After fighting for a little bit they finally stopped and then the results are in.

"Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably." Eraqus said.

"However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all." He finishes. To me I don't think this is an overreaction as Master Earqus said it best himself earlier the mark of Mastery exam is a test of heart and it really shows that Terra's heart is Tainted with Darkness something I feel that is really going to lead him down a dark path. And something the master should keep in check with. After the teachers walk off. Me and Ven walk up to the duo.

"Terra I'm sorry." Ven said to which led need to be confused why is he apologizing it's not like his heart is tainted in darkness. Obviously Terra is pretty sadden about this so he begins to walk off. Ventus does this a couple seconds after Terra leaves. Which leaves Aqua and I. I see Aqua frown so I decide to cheer her up.

"Hey cheer up at least you're a Keyblade Master. " I say smiling

"You really deserve the title Aqua." I say when I look back at her I see her smile. She reaches my level and rubs my head.

"Thank you Sid." She's said smiling at me.

"How about you go to your room and then I'll come and get you then we'll work on you training." She asked. My face lights up.

"Really you mean it? I ask to which she winks at me.

"Of course." She says confidently I look at her then suddenly hearts started to cloud my vision, Is this heaven I haven't met a angel I've met a goddess. Yeah I know I'm corny so hide my blushing face I decided to got to my room. I start fiddling in my notebook a little bit. And my mind starts racing with thoughts like why would that guy manipulate the orbs for? What is his diabolical plan? Does he plan to manipulate Terra? Is Master Earqus really going at least help those worlds that might be in danger? Is there a fifty fifty chance that me and Aqua will kiss? After saying that I think about it some more and then I realized yeah that was a little bit farfetched. But my point still stands that guy is up to something and I need to tell The Master about it.

"You're not going to tell anyone anything." This mysterious voice says I look behind me and then I see an exact replica of myself except with silver hair and yellow eyes and with darker clothing.

"What do you mean?" this guy begins walking find me feels like it's going to go into a monologue I shouldn't have asked.

"All the pieces are finally falling into place this plane is finally going into motion and we cannot risk somebody like you ruining it." For some reason he sticks his hand out and then all of a sudden it was like the force was taking me to him the next thing you know he starts choking me. The next thing you know he starts attaching this thing to my shoulder something I don't even know about but what I was most concerned with everyone else.

"Master Earqus! Ven! Terra! Aqua!" I tried yelling out their names but it didn't work the next thing you know he hits the button and then it was like an armor started to activate. Then I see he's opened a portal.

"They won't be around for long and neither will you. And then just throws me into the portal I see a little bit of light but then after a couple seconds and just turns Pitch Black.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

**_I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly._**

"Ugh…."

I get off the ground after getting off the ground for what seems to be an hour. I look around and noticed this place looked like a a dessert. All I see is nothing but a dessert waste land.

"It's about time you woke up "

I stood still in place, not making any subtle movements. I see a dark corridor open across from me, then I was shocked to look at this individual…. Who looks exactly like me expected his eyes are light yellow and his clothing is dark and red. Talk about dark and gothic.

"Who are you?" I say in a fearful tone.

"I'm you stupid." He replied, I was taken back by his sudden blunt attitude.

"How are you me? What are you some alternative me or something?" I say in hopes of discovering what's going on. Anti-Sid shakes his head, bringing his hand to his head. And yes I'm calling him that he's just like me expect he's …. How do I put it… a jerkass.

"No stupid, I'm the polar opposite of you. Instead of being a weak keyblade wielder of light, I'm a strong keyblade wielder of darkness." He explained, ugh…. Exposition at least favorite thing a story. Wait a minute! If he is a keyblade wielder of darkness then maybe he can tell me about Master Xehanort. Yeah sounds stupid in high sight but do you have a better idea?

"Hey if you're a wielder of darkness, then you must have something to do with Master Xehanort!" I explained. Anti- Sid smirked in response.

"Huh, your not too stupid like Terra and Yen." Now that got me a little upset, in response I question him again.

"Answer do you have anything in relation to Master Xehanort?" Of course he wouldn't comply.

"Bite me. You think you could go around and just expect things to be handed to you. Coming from a dumb little kid that can barely fight off that stupid girl who is unworthy of becoming Keyblade Master." I normally I don't care if I get insulted but if anyone insults Aqua that's where I draw the line. Because she is a beautiful sweet young woman and hearing her getting talked about like that really pisses me off.

"She's more worthy of being a master then you'll ever be!" I responded, and he laughed at my anger.

"Oh did I hurt your little feelings by insulting your want to be girlfriend? Please I think she would succumb to the Darkness than ever be in a relationship with you." My eye began to twitch, I summoned my keyblade.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He began to laugh even harder the before.

"Oh this should be an easy fight." He said drawing his own keyblade that look like a duck replica mine. I ran up to him with the intent of destroying I jumped up in the air and slice down oddly enough he disappeared.

"Heads up." I turn around and I see him floating in the air he summons his keyblade again and then it seemed like the extended the length of the keyblade and it wrapped around mine, didn't seem like much of a big deal so I tried pulling him down to the ground.

"Thunder shot!" He commands, the thunder trails down to my keyblade and it electrocutes me. I quickly let go thinking that would work, instead the pain got worse, its the reason why they call it after shock. After I let go he swung my keyblade around and then he used it to bash me in my face, I slammed face-first into the ground. I felt nothing but pain all over the side of my face, I tried to get up but because of the brace of impact my vision was still pretty bad. Then I felt Anti-Sid grab me by my shirt and I think he hoisted me into the air. My vision begin to clear up as I saw Anti-Sid smirking at me.

"I gotta say this was way more easier then I expected." He said I gasp and then he started to throw me around and then throw me straight into the ground from above. My vision was even worse than before I can hear was a constant ringing in my ear and my body was in even dire pain. I coughed a few times, blood started to come out of my mouth. My vision cleared up as I saw Anti-Sid hovering against me. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

"You know I never knew you could get this amount of satisfaction for beating up a kid maybe I should tell Vanitas to do the same to Ventus." He said turning his eyes to his side.

"V… Vanitas?" I asked, he turned his eyes to me, his yellow eyes looked at me with vengeance.

"You don't need to worry about that all you have to do is sleep with the fishes." He said as he let go of my shirt I fell onto the ground. Then I looked at him, he coughed up a vortex that began to suck up everything except him, it seems his was rooted in place. I felt myself being pulled into the vortex but I grabbed onto Anti-Sid arm, he looked at me with a blank less expression, he formed a first that had darkness covering it, he pulled his fist back punched me into the eye which got me to let go and get sucked right into the vortex.

**3rd Person **

Anti-Sid closes off the vortex and then turns around and walks away, until he gets stopped by a voice.

"I have to say…." The voice said, Anti-Sid turn around to see Master Xehanort with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back.

"You handled that kid very well." He finished.

"Just doing as you ordered, so will it all be worth it in the long run?" Anti-Sid asked.

"Oh believe me the pieces are falling into place." Master Xehanort said as he smiles.

**Sids POV**

I drifted off into the cosmos in an effort to make sure I don't die out here I put on my armor. But I didn't do anything further than that I was in a severe amount of pain so I couldn't really move or do anything but just sit there and do nothing. I close my eyes for a brief time and then I ended up seeing a shine of light even while my eyelids are closed I open my eyes and then I saw what looks to be someone flying towards my way.

"Sid!" the person said and the voice sounded so familiar.

"…Aqua?" I asked, the person reached out their hand to me and I used a little bit of strength that I could to reach my arm out and hopefully they would grab it.

_**Tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Xehanort

My vision is filled by nothing but darkness, I tried to open my eyes with all my might but I couldn't.

"Sid?"

The second I heard my name suddenly my eyes flew right open and I was greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes and blue hair.

"Aqua?"

"It's about time you woke up. You really had me worried." Aqua said while holding my cheek with her hand…. Causing me to blush. Pushing myself upward and stood on my two feet while Aqua looked at me with concern.

"Sorry I worried you." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Sidney." I turn to see Master Earqus, and this made me sweat as I thought he would be mad at me but his face was filled with worry and concern.

"Are you ok?" Master Earqus asked me.

"I'm ok." I look to Aqua. "Thanks to a certain Master." I said with a smile. Prompting Aqua to smile. Master Earqus sighed in relief.

"Alright then, Aqua go forth on your mission." The Master said. This cause Aqua to have a sad expression on her face.

"But Master what about Sid?" Aqua asked.

"I'll look after him he'll be fine." The Master explains. I look up at Aqua, who looks at me with a smile and she kneels down in front of me.

"I'll be back. Do you still have the charm I gave you?" Aqua asked.

"Of course." I responded, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the Wayfinder she gave me and she wraps her hand around mine.

"Remember with this charm we'll never be apart." She said, this made me wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back and…. Whenever I'm with Aqua….. she my heart twinkle with excitement and my smile shine brighter then the stars in the sky. And whenever I use the keyblade she is the reason why I fight. I fight for her and myself, she gives me confidence and… and that's why… I love her. After our long hug she let's go of me and walks off but she stops. This made me wonder why she stopped, then all I saw was a bright flash of light then I saw Aqua in a suit of armor, then she throws her keyblade in the sky and then it turns into a glider! Then she leaves… that was so cool! Then I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Master Earqus looking at me with a serious expression.

"Sid I need you to tell me what happened." He said.

"Ok." I said.

**Time Skip**

We were inside the Land of Departure castle and the explanation had to be made. After I explained what happened to Master Earqus, he immediately realized we were dealing with another big threat on our hands. Anti-Sid (Yes that is what I'm calling him.) Is a polar opposite of me, a pure energy of darkness. And apparently he is apart of a bigger threat along with these things called Unversed, these creatures that came out of nowhere and are attacking worlds which explains why Terra, Ventus and Aqua are gone…. After hearing what was going on I decided to asked the Master about Xehanort.

"Master tell me about that Master Xehanort." I asked him. The Master looked at me with question.

"Why?" I decided to expand.

"I don't trust that man part me feels that he's untrustworthy, he rigged the exam by corrupting the balls of light. And you need you to explain to me… who he is." I explained. The Master closed his eyes as he began to explain.

"Master Xehanort and I where rather close friends, we would play chess in my old home town Scala ad Caelum. Whenever we would play he would always talk about the ancient keyblade war and it's lost masters." The Master said.

"Keyblade War?" I asked.

"It was something he always talked about wondering about it's secrets. He also longed for more knowledge of hearts, light and darkness, worlds, and Kingdom Hearts." He said.

"Kingdom Hearts. But Master did you join Xehanort on these travels." I asked.

"No, I became a Keyblade Master and since then we drifted apart. We only meet us when he explained his plain to forge the x-blade the key that would unlock Kingdom Hearts and it's secrets. It's something I didn't agree with but then it lead to a physical altercation." He said as he pulled his hand to his scarred up face but then I put two and two together and I realized that maybe that this old man is trying to start up a Keyblade War so I had to tell the master front and center.

"Master! I think tha-" I got interrupt halfway because all of sudden a big bright light filled up the room and I couldn't see anything. But then I felt a mixture of force and pain hit my stomach then I flew across the room. I landed my back and I felt nothing but pain all across my body.

"Sid!" Master Earqus yelled out loud.

"Who knew that you would be much harder to kill?" I look up and see Anti-Sid across the room.

"Ok I'll give you credit, your pretty strong kid bit it won't save you for much longer." He was about to make his move until a pair of chains wrapped around him. It turns out that Master Earqus had trapped him with is keyblade.

"Sid! Go to Aqua she'll keep you safe!" He said he lifted his hand from his keyblade and opened a portal from behind me.

"But what about you?!" I asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me just go!" He said. Then Anti-Sid free from the chains and went to attack my master, I wanted to fight but I was being pulled into the portal.

"MASTER EARQUS!" I screamed out loud the last thing I heard and see were keyblades clashing together.


End file.
